Simple Errand
by PeaPrince
Summary: "I will do anything for you." Haruka now has to responsible for her own words while Michiru asked her for a simple errand in the middle of storm night.


**Another oneshot because turn out I am now don't have aything to do.**

**Enjoy this oneshot, like usual, reviews will keep my spirit up ^^**

o o o o o o o o o

It was winter and the storm was raging for prey out there on the night.

"Ruka, could you please help me here?" Michiru called her girlfriend from the kitchen. Haruka moved from her spot on the couch and approached Michiru.

"What is it? I can not do cooking." Haruka grumbled, the formula one racer dislike being disturbed while she was watching race on tv.

"Can you run an errand for me? Just buy these ingredients on the store down the street. I forgot to buy them yesterday."

"Are you serious? It's blizzard out there!" Haruka pointed out the creaking windows that ready to blown out from winds.

"This is E-MER-GEN-CY." Michiru's word was final. Haruka knew, if her girlfriend went to this mode she couldn't do anything.

"You can take your car, so you will be back faster." Michiru suggested.

"No the hell way I will take my baby out to the blizzard." Haruka replied fast, she went back sat on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I will go after the final lap finish, Michi. It won't take more than 10 minutes." Haruka continued watch the race, she turned back and felt the coldest atmosphere from the kitchen.

"Okay! Okay! I will go now!" Haruka snatched her jacket and winter coat then wrapped herself. She prefer to walk because the store just another block away. When Haruka opened the door, she cursed to the cold wind slapping her face.

Haruka hit the pavement on the street, she looked around her surrounding. No one there, No activities outside. All of them of course prefer to stay warm in their own home. Passed through the city's lamp that flickered because the weather, Haruka pacing faster. The cold weather sneak into her thick jacket and make her shivered. This is because of her own words when she proposed Michiru.

_I will do anything for you, Michi_. Hell even to go out in the freezing night like this.

Haruka let go a relief sigh when she saw the store down the street. She hurriedly got in and warm herself up in the store. She started to pick up the ingredients Michiru needed.

_I wonder, how these things like wortels and cabbages are the emergency things?_ Haruka amazed to herself and decided that she couldn't understand Michiru's mind when it comes to shopping or cooking.

It's when Haruka walked toward the cashier, she heard the click sound.

Haruka is a racer, she was familiar with some sounds of metal that meet each other. There's a heavy kind metals and light ones, this one is the kind that used in every type of gun. Haruka stopped, saw a teenager took out a small revolver and pointed it at the cashier.

_He is a kid, maybe 15 or hell... he is younger than that. How can he get the gun?_ Haruka's mind racing. She had to make a fast decision, running for hiding or...

Haruka was certain Michiru wanted her to come back with ingredients in goodshape.

The kid still hadn't notice Haruka yet, because he was backing her. The cashier however, noticed her. The cashier was an old lady maybe about her 40's and she was looking at Haruka silently. Her eyes scream for help to Haruka, since she was the only customer tonight.

Haruka moved slowly one step two step approaching the kid from behind. He put aside her errand to the safe place.

_Okay, no one will hurt if I smacked that little gun away._

"Do what I say! Put the money in that bag!" The kid shouted, his finger ready to pull the trigger. The old lady startled and start open the cash machine taking every cash away from it.

Haruka noticed the tremble and shakiness in the kid's words. He is nervous, of course, this is his first time holding the real gun. The old lady continued flashing a plea from her eyes to Haruka.

Haruka nodded, reassured the old lady to stay calm.

The kid noticing the exchange of gestures, he turned back fast and so did his gun. Haruka got busted immediately, the kid without further thinking push the trigger as the loud bang could be heard until few blocks away if the storm did not happening now.

o o o o o o o o o o o

Michiru opened the door for Haruka.

"I asked you to go for a simple errand. Why you took so long?" Michiru pouted and went back to the kitchen and grab the groceries from Haruka's hand. Her stew almost cold because she was waiting for Haruka.

"I'm sorry, there's something..." Haruka shrugged, and threw herself to the couch.

"What happen to your face?" Michiru aware of bruises that formed around Haruka's left eye, and deep scratch on her cheek.

"You sent me off to blizzard without expecting an accident?" Haruka smirked, but found herself unable to because the aching from the wound.

"That was not from accident, I knew it. Those type of wound you get if you fighting with someone." Michiru approached Haruka and pulling Haruka's chin closer so she could examine the bruises and scratch. The phone in the living room rang twice.

"Stay here. I will take the phone." Michiru left Haruka on the couch and received the phone.

Haruka played the remote, searching for interesting program to watch. Telling Michiru the truth was not a choice, Haruka knew the rest of the night will be ruin if she told Michi about the robbery on the store.

Few minutes later, Michiru back with a first aid kit on her hand.

"I can do it myself, Michi." Haruka tried to take the iodine from Michi's hand but the Aquanette insisted on doing it herself.

"I will take care of it. Come closer." Michiru ordered with the final tone like earlier. Haruka only can do what she told to.

"The phone was from Mamoru. He is worried because he heard that there's robbery and shooting on the store a block from here." Michiru said as she brushed Haruka's wound softly.

Haruka winced from the contact, she can not avoid the topic now.

"Is it the store you went to?" Michiru asked. Haruka didn't answer. The rest of night would be different now.

"Don't tell me you play the hero there?" The tone in Michiru's voice softened. She finished apply the first treatment on the blonde's face.

"I ain't the hero, I just lucky that his hand was trembled while he shot. The aim missed and I did stop him after a couple of wrestling movements on store's floor." Haruka explained, she avoided Michiru's eyes during the conversation.

"I hate it when you play the hero, Ruka..."

"We are senshi afterall." Haruka shot back.

"No. I hate it. I almost lose you tonight. It can be gone either way..." Michiru pulled Haruka's face so the blonde looked at her.

"I don't want to lose you." Michiru closer the distance of her face with Haruka's.

Haruka could feel Michiru's soft lips on hers and the fragrance of the sea. She surprised to realize how she love this. She loves this woman very much.

"You know, I will do anything for you, Michi. Even a small errand like this." Haruka said and hug Michiru tightly, they both embracing each other and feels each other's heart beat.

"I knew, Ruka... I knew." Michi answered, possesively claimed Haruka's lips once again. That night was different than the other nights. That night went wonderful than Haruka expected.

o o o o o o o o o

**okay folks... reviews are happily accepted (_ _)**

**pity the author freak here with some reviews (TT_TT)**


End file.
